Ikatan Syal Terkutuk
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Sakura hanya seberkas masa lalu yang pudar dari ingatan Sasuke. Takdir yang mengikat keduanya untuk kembali bertemu dan memulai lembar cerita baru yang penuh warna dan prasangka./SASUSAKU


 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ikatan Syal Terkutuk** **© Shinji Aime**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKU, Alur Lambat** **, Fic Gak niat**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

Cuaca pagi di Kota Tokyo saat itu bersalju. Matahari dengan genitnya menyinari bumi, tidak semua bagian kota disinari olehnya. Kebanyakan tertutup salju. Warga kota mulai menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dengan potongan _emo_. Pagi itu dia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru _donker_ ditambah sebuah syal panjang dengan warna senada. Ia menyampirkan ransel hitamnya di punggung. Tak lupa pemuda itu mengikat tali sepatu berwarna putihnya.

Sasuke-nama pemuda itu-memang tidak seperti siswa SMA kebanyakan yang mesti menggunakan seragam dan tas yang ditentukan sekolah. Ia bersekolah di sebuah SMA Internasional. Dengan langkah tegas ia menuruni tangga _mansion_ mewah tersebut untuk menuju ke lantai satu.

"Bu, Ibu!" Panggilnya kencang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang dicarinya. Akhirnya ia menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil sepotong roti tawar. Ia baru saja berniat untuk duduk, namun dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang. Ia menoleh.

"Pagi, Sasuke." Sapa orang tersebut dengan riang. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras saat menatap pria itu. Ia kembali berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakkan kembali roti yang tadi ia pegang.

"Sasu, Ini Ibu buatkan minuman jahe hangat. Tadi ibu lihat di TV, katanya nanti salju akan semakin lebat. Sebaiknya minum dulu agar kau merasa hangat." Mikoto-nama wanita itu-menyodorkan sebuah mug bening dengan sari jahe di dalamnya kepada anaknya. Sasuke lalu menepisnya hingga minuman itu tumpah dan mug tersebut pecah.

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah tidak berselera. Nanti aku makan di sekolah saja." Serunya dengan nada dingin. Ia berniat untuk langsung berangkat ke sekolah, namun sepasang tangan kekar berkulit tan menarik syalnya. Pria tadi nampak sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kau keterlaluan! Mau berlagak jadi jagoan, Hah?" Pria itu berniat meninju wajah Sasuke, namun Mikoto mencegahnya.

"Tolong jangan main tangan. Dia memang masih belum menerima hal ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan sifat kekanakannya." Dengan lembut Mikoto mengusap lengan pria yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan itu. Cengkraman tangannya di syal Sasuke pun mulai mengendur. Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan orang itu darinya.

"Kau bilang aku masih 'belum' menerima hal ini? Aku masih kekanakan? Hahaha. Ya, aku memang kekanakan. Maka dari itu, selamanya aku takkan pernah menerima dia sebagai ayahku!" Tukas Sasuke dengan tajam sambil menunjuk wajah pria itu. Tanpa pamit, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mansion dan mengendarai _lamborghini_ nya menuju Tokyo _International Highschool_.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Kelas 11.A Tokyo _International Highschool_ nampak lenggang setelah jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Sebagian besar penghuninya memilih untuk pulang, namun tak sedikit pula yang memilih untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kelas. Sasuke juga berkumpul bersama dengan Naruto, Karin, dan Shikamaru yang notabene merupakan teman dekatnya. Karin yang duduk di atas meja di depan Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya yang lentik di depan wajah Sasuke, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panjangnya sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Halooo! Uzumaki Karin dari Bumi memanggilmu. Halooo! Siapa saja?" Karin akhirnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Setelah sadar, Sasuke hanya mendelik sebal kepada Karin. Melihat tatapan maut dari Sasuke, Karin tersenyum polos.

"Apa?" Balas Sasuke sengit. Ia nampak masih belum terima mendapat gangguan dari Karin.

" _Yare-yare_. Tak perlu ketus begitu. Kami hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik, kau tahu?" Imbuh Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas tangannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Mengganggu kau sebut sebagai 'berusaha menjadi teman yang baik'?" Sasuke berusaha mendebat Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah. Karin hanya ingin bertanya, apa rencanamu liburan nanti?" Naruto berkata sambil meneguk sisa kuah yang ada di cup ramennya. Ia menyeka kuah yang berceceran disudut bibirnya.

Sesekali ia menggaruk pipinya yang dihiasi tiga goresan bak kumis kucing. Rambut _blonde_ spikenya terlihat acak-acakan. Naruto adalah anak dari duta besar Jepang untuk Perancis, Namikaze Minato dan Ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki merupakan seorang _designer_ terkenal yang sering tur keliling Eropa untuk memamerkan koleksi pakaiannya.

Karin dan Naruto adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah. Terkadang, mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman ketimbang saudara. Walaupun begitu, Naruto selalu menjaga kakak sepupunya yang cantik itu.

"Ya, maksudku begitu. Kita mau berlibur ke pantai mana tahun ini? Ke Bali? Kau tahu? yang ada di Indonesia itu. Katanya ombak disana sangat menakjubkan dan menantang." Karin bercerita dengan semangat. Kacamata berbingkai merahnya berkilat tertimpa sinar lampu.

"S-serius? Ombaknya terdengar hebat. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencoba papan selancarku yang baru. Ayah memberikannya kemarin. Pasti keren." Seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah kakak sepupunya, Karin. Hati Sasuke terasa kebas saat Naruto dengan gamblang menyebut kata 'ayah'. Entah mengapa ia jadi merindukan ayahnya.

"Bukan hanya Bali yang memiliki ombak eksotis. Di Indonesia masih banyak lagi pantai yang menakjubkan. Misalnya, Raja Ampat. Atau mungkin kalian akan bersantai di Maladewa?" Saran Shikamaru. Pemuda berkuncir ini adalah seorang berjiwa jenius yang terperangkap dalam fisik yang malas. Baginya segala hal adalah sesuatu yang 'merepotkan'. Ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan pembuat roket dan pesawat terbang untuk Jepang jadi ragu kalau anaknya nanti dapat mengikuti jejaknya.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru. Kita tanyakan saja pada Sasuke." Dengan hati-hati Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh, Tunggu Shikamaru. Tadi kau bilang 'kalian akan bersantai di Maladewa'?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya pada Shikamaru dengan semangat. Shikamaru menoleh dengan malas ke arah Naruto.

"Mmm, Iya. Kau tertarik?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya pelan.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan berlibur bersama kita pada liburan musim dingin tahun ini?" Baru saja Naruto akan berbicara, namun sudah disela oleh Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku harus belajar ekstra selama liburan ini. Ayahku meminta agar aku menaikkan peringkat nasionalku. Memang merepotkan. Tapi, mana bisa aku menolak keinginannya?" Balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum samar. Matanya nampak menerawang. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terkadang ia senang sekali apabila liburan sekolah tiba. Setidaknya takkan ada lagi suara berisik Naruto dan Karin yang selalu meminta bantuan padanya. Ya, biasanya dua temannya itu selalu bertanya secara rutin minimal lima kali sehari. Lagi-lagi kata 'ayah' itu terasa menohok hati Sasuke.

"Huh, memangnya menjadi peringkat tiga dari seluruh penjuru Jepang masih belum memuaskan? Kau 'kan sudah cerdas, Shikamaru." Karin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru. Meski kata-katanya terdengar sarkatis, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Karin merasa bangga terhadap teman pemalasnya itu. Setidaknya walau ia malas, Shikamaru adalah pemuda jenius. Beda dengan adik sepupunya yang malas sekaligus bebal. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Iya! Karin benar. Bersantailah sebentar. Masa tidak bisa?" Bujuk Naruto sambil meninju pelan bahu teman berkuncirnya itu. Naruto memang sangat semangat kalau menyangkut 'liburan'. Baginya, liburan bukan hanya sekedar melepas penat sesudah belajar, namun juga merangkap sebagai ajang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana hidup tanpa teman dan keluarga yang mengasihinya.

"Aku juga mau andai aku bisa. Maaf. Aku harus melaksanakan tugas merepotkan ini." Canda Shikamaru sambil balas meninju bahu Naruto. Karin terkikik pelan melihat kelakar dua teman baiknya itu, ia turun dari atas meja lalu duduk di sisi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau liburan kemana tahun ini Sasuke? Aku dan Naruto pasti ikut denganmu, 'kok." Ucap Karin sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Yang ditanya nampak berpikir sesaat.

"Mungkin...ke Konoha." Naruto dan Shikamaru seketika menoleh kala mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Karin yang tak kalah terkejutnya. Mungkin kini sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke kembali ke pelukan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Kasih sayang yang sudah ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini.

"K-konoha? Desa yang ada di Kepulauan Shinobi?" Tanya Karin berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Sebenarnya bukan desa, tapi kota." Koreksi Sasuke sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Kini apa saja perubahan yang terjadi pada kota kecil yang sarat akan kenangan manis itu? Apa masih sama seperti dulu? Atau mungkin, kini kota itu semakin menyenangkan? Entahlah. Yang jelas, ia ingin sekali berlibur di tempat itu sekarang. Menyesap setiap ketenangan dan kedamaian yang disajikan di sana.

"Kalau kau mau berlibur di Kepulauan Shinobi...Bagaimana kalau kita ke Suna saja. Iklimnya gurun, namun tak semuanya berikilm sama. Di beberapa bagian ada pantai yang cukup panas untuk berlibur di musim dingin." Usul Karin hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tidak mau berlibur ke Konoha. Setahunya, Iklim di Konoha sama saja dengan iklim di Tokyo. Berarti di sana juga sedang musim dingin saat ini. Biasanya, Ia selalu menghindari salju di musim dingin. Ia lebih suka berlibur ke pantai tropis saat musim dingin tiba bersama teman-temannya. Maka, apabila musim panas tiba, ia akan berlibur ke daerah pegunungan untuk bermain ski. Ia tidak suka dingin yang terlalu dingin ataupun panas yang terlalu panas.

"Terserah kalian. Aku akan berlibur ke Konoha." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mantap.

"Kapan kau mau ke sana?" Tanya Shikamaru. Otak cerdasnya langsung berjalan kala melihat Sasuke yang tampak bahagia saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan berlibur di sana. Mungkin kota yang memiliki kenangan masa kecilnya. Atau mungkin, kota tempat kekasihnya tinggal. Atau, atau dan masih banyak atau yang lain lagi. Yang jelas bukan karena Sasuke ingin bersenang-senang di sana.

"Sore ini. Besok 'kan sudah libur sekolah." Sasuke berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya, ia berniat untuk pulang dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk liburannya di Konoha.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Kami tidak akan ikut 'kok! Pasti membosankan disana. Lagipula aku takkan bisa mencoba papan selancar baruku di sana. Iya 'kan, Karin?" Naruto melirik Karin untuk meminta dukungannya. Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto takkan ikut. Kau pergi sendiri saja." Ucap Karin sambil membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai merahya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Setelah berkata dengan pelan. Ia pun pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan keperluan liburan-atau mungkin bisa di bilang reuni keluarga-nya di Konoha.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Sasuke memacu cepat mobil sportnya di atas jalanan tol yang agak licin karena tertutup salju. Lagu _Imagine Dragons_ yang berjudul _Demons_ mengalun dengan pelan. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak syal biru tuanya yang kadang bergeser dari lehernya. Membuat hawa dingin mengusik kulitnya. Ia memakai kaus berbahan wol dan jaket berwarna putih. Ditambah celana bahan berwarna menunjukkan pukul empat sore, namun langit nampak sekelam malam. Ditambah lagi hujan salju yang lumayan lebat semakin menggelapkan pengelihatan.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa pelan sedikit? Yang kau bawa di sini itu nyawa seseorang!" Protes salah seorang pemuda berambut _blonde spike_ yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah _sweater_ oranye dengan gambar rubah di tengahnya. Ia memakai _hoodie_ yang ada di sweaternya. Kalau soal mengebut, sudah pasti Sasuke jagonya. Kadang ia sangat suka sekali menantang maut. Menurutnya, hal itu dapat membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan sesaat ia dapat melupakan segala kepenatan di dunia ini. Ya, meski hal ini sangat ditentang keras oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Melupakan kepenatan sejenak sangat tidak setimpal dengan resiko kematian yang akan ia hadapi.

"B-bukan seseorang! Tapi dua orang. Apalagi salah satunya adalah seorang gadis cantik." Gadis muda berkacamata yang duduk di jok belakang juga ikut protes. Ia merasakan keringat dingin di telapak tangannya. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat Sasuke hampir saja menabrak bahu jalan cukup membekas di ingatannya.

"Hoek! Jangan mimpi kau, Karin!" Naruto-nama pemuda yang duduk di jok depan tadi-meleletkan lidahnya pada Karin.

"Apa? Memang benar 'kan?" Tuding Karin yang kala itu memakai sebuah mantel berwarna _tosca_ dan topi rajutan dengan warna senada.

"Hei, Jangan berisik. Kalau tahu begini, pasti tadi aku takkan jadi mengajak kalian. Tapi, lucu juga, ya. Dua orang yang tadinya bersikukuh tidak mau ikut, Tiba-tiba saja memohon agar di ajak olehku." Sindir Sasuke tajam. Sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut, saat ia sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke mobil, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Karin datang bersama koper mereka. Niatnya untuk pergi ke Konoha menggunakan lamborghini pun tak terlaksana. Mereka akhirnya berangkat ke Konoha menggunakan mobil sport biasa.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kalau saja ayah sedang tidak ada urusan di kantor duta besar Perancis, dan Ibu sedang tidak sibuk mengurusi peragaan busana musim dingin terbarunya di Milan, pasti aku dan Karin sudah berlibur bersama keluarga kami!" Naruto nampak berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Memang memalukan rasanya harus memohon agar Sasuke mengajaknya liburan. Namun, memang setimpal daripada harus melamun tanpa kegiatan di rumah. Maklum, ia tak biasa liburan hanya berdua dengan Karin.

"Ya, Seperti itulah." Karin mendukung Naruto. Wajahnya sempat memerah saat di sindir oleh Sasuke. Sudah pasti Karin akan terus mengikuti Naruto. Ia adalah gadis yatim piatu sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan maut di udara telah merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya. Mereka yang kala itu sedang menuju Kanada menggunakan jet pribadi tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Karin seorang diri. Waktu itu ia yang masih berumur dua belas tahun tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kini ia tahu. Jet pribadi itu jatuh ke laut karena cuaca buruk. Untung saja adik dari orang tuanya, Uzumaki Kushina mau mengasuhnya dan mengajaknya tinggal di rumah mereka. Karin terselamatkan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kalian saja." Ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian merasa takut? Jalanan tol 'kan biasanya ramai oleh kendaraan. Kok sekarang sepi ya?" Keluh Karin. Ia merasa merinding menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada satupun mobil yang lewat di sebelah mereka. Apa mungkin karena jendelanya tertutup embun? Entahlah. Perjalanan ini terasa amat panjang dan menjemukan.

Kalau saja cuaca sedang tidak buruk, pasti mereka akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat. Apa memang jalan tol menuju pelabuhan ini sepanjang itu? Ia tak tahu. Yang jelas, dari satu jam yang lalu mereka belum juga sampai ke pelabuhan.

"Tentu saja, Karin. Bagaimana mungkin ada mobil yang sanggup menyaingi kecepatan Sasuke? Mereka semua pasti sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang sana." Ucap Naruto dengan gamblang. Memang ucapannya itu terasa agak tidak masuk akal, namun siapa yang tahu kalau itu benar? Sekarang saja, mereka sedang melaju dalam kecepatan seratus sepuluh kilometer per jam. Sasuke tersenyum samar karena merasa di puji oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua diam saja. Sebentar lagi kita tiba di pelabuhan. Nanti kita akan menyebrang ke Konoha menggunakan kapal feri." Tutur Sasuke santai. Sasuke membesarkan volume musiknya. Itu berarti, ia takkan mengizinkan siapapun untuk bicara selama sisa perjalanan. Naruto dan Karin serentak cemberut. Naruto tampak merutuki tingkah Sasuke, sedangkan Karin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Setelah empat jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di Konoha. Naruto dan Karin nampak antusias menikmati pemandangan di luar mobil. Sangat indah. Terlihat gemerlap lampu-lampu kota yang berwarna-warni menghiasi jalanan. Pohon-pohon pinus dihiasi berbagai pernak-pernik cantik yang dapat memanjakan mata. Beberapa manusia salju atau biasa di sebut _snowman_ juga sering mereka temui. Banyak sekali orang-orang berkostum _elf_ yang menyapa mereka. Mereka menawarkan permen gratis. Naruto membuka jendela untuk menerima _candy cane_ dari orang itu lalu membaginya dengan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Mereka sangat baik. Tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar." Naruto menjilati ujung candy cane itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata Konoha tidak banyak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, kini terlihat lebih canggih. Di beberapa bagian sudah terdapat lampu _LED_. Namun, kebanyakan toko masih menggunakan _neonbox_. Setidaknya Konoha tidak dipadati iklan digital seperti di Tokyo.

"Untuk kau saja, Naruto. Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Sasuke mengembalikan candy cane berwarna merah putih itu pada Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung berniat menjilati permen tersebut. Namun, Karin mencegahnya.

"Ets, Bagi dua denganku, Naruto. Aku 'kan juga lapar." Karin berusaha menarik candy cane tersebut. Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga mempertahankannya dengan kuat.

"Sudahlah. Tinggal bagi dua saja 'kan?" Lerai Sasuke melihat kelakuan konyol dua temannya itu. Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu. Kekanakan sekali. Akhirnya Naruto mematahkan candy cane berukuran sedang itu menjadi dua bagian. Naruto mengambil bagian yang melengkung untuk dirinya, dan memberikan bagian yang panjang untuk Karin.

"Bisa saja kau, Naruto. Kau memberikanku bagian yang lebih sedikit!" Naruto tergelak mendengar omelan Karin. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya ia takkan merasa bosan apabila duo uzumaki itu ikut berlibur di Konoha bersamanya.

Toko-toko kecil berjajar dengan rapi di setiap sisi jalan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemui sebuah arena Ice skating yang nampak lenggang. Beberapa pasang remaja tengah meluncur dengan gembira di atas arena. Banyak orang-orang yang berjalan kaki ataupun menaiki sepeda. Saat bertemu dengan orang yang mereka kenal, mereka saling menyapa. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat jarang mereka temui di Kota Tokyo.

Banyak cafe yang menawarkan coklat hangat. Nampaknya, Naruto dan Karin mulai lapar dan kedinginan. Mereka menjilat ujung bibir mereka sendiri tatkala menatap seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asyik menyesap coklat hangatnya. Yang lebih membuat Naruto dan Karin merasa ingin meneteskan air liurnya adalah sepiring wafel bertopping madu yang ada di meja gadis kecil itu.

"S-sasuke, tak bisakah kita turun sebentar dan makan di cafe itu? Aku sangat lapar." Karin menunjuk cafe tadi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah cafe itu.

"Bagaimana? Boleh 'kan? Hanya makan camilan, sama sekali tidak membuatku kenyang." Ucap Karin sambil menoleh ke sebuah tas plastik yang isinya adalah sisa-sisa bungkus camilan. Hanya camilan itu yang mereka makan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tahan sebentar? Rumahnya tinggal lima ratus meter lagi dari sini," Balas Sasuke. Ia fokus menyetir, sesekali ia menoleh ke luar jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Iya, Karin. Tahan sajalah. Lagipula tak seharusnya kita berhenti di cafe yang hanya menyediakan kue-kue kecil itu," Imbuh Naruto sambil memasang wajah yang menurut Karin dan Sasuke menyebalkan.

"Tumben sekali ucapanmu ada benarnya, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Kalaupun ingin makan, seharusnya kita berhenti di kedai ramen, tahu!" Ternyata sama saja. Naruto memang tak pernah benar. Kalau menyangkut ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya itu, pasti ia langsung bersemangat. Bahkan di bagasi, Naruto sudah menyiapkan satu kardus ramen cup instan. Takut-takut di Konoha takkan ada penjual ramen. Karena setahunya, Konoha merupakan kota kecil.

Kini, mobil mereka tengah melewati sebuah jembatan dari kayu sepanjang lima meter. Jembatan itu sungguh cantik. Terkesan tradisional. Disisinya, terlihat aliran sungai yang membeku, membuat sebuah perpaduan cantik antara warna es yang putih kebiru-biruan dan pantulan lampu berwarna-warni yang gemerlap.

Di ujung jembatan, nampak dua buah pohon pinus yang terlihat seperti pilar. Kedua pohon pinus itu digantungi banyak sekali kertas-kertas. Tepat di depan kedua pohon tersebut, terlihat batang-batang pohon Sakura yang tertutup salju. Naruto dan Karin nampak antusias menatap kedua pohon itu.

"Terlihat seperti..." Naruto sulit mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan pohon tersebut.

"Pohon Harapan?" Ucap Sasuke melengkapi kalimat Naruto. Karin hanya terdiam memandangi pohon pinus yang mulai tertinggal dibelakang mereka.

"Ya. Apa benar begitu, Sasuke?" Naruto sepertinya amat penasaran dengan pohon-pohon tadi.

"Di Konoha, pada tiap musimnya, setiap warga harus menuliskan harapan mereka pada selembar kertas lalu menggantungnya di pohon pinus seperti tadi. Pohon-pohon pinus itu tidak hanya di sini. Di ujung jembatan-jembatan lain juga ada. Yang seperti itu hanya berlaku pada musim dingin. Kalau musim semi, mereka akan menggantung kertas-kertas harapan mereka di pohon Sakura. Saat musim panas, mereka akan menuliskan harapan mereka lalu menaruhnya diatas sebuah perahu khusus. Perahu itu akan di letakkan di sungai Hokage yang membeku tadi lalu dibakar. Dengan harapan, Matahari akan membakar harapan mereka lalu menyampaikannya ke langit melalui sungai hokage yang dipercaya mengalir hingga ke atas langit-" Sasuke baru saja akan melanjutkan ceritanya, namun langsung di sela oleh Naruto.

"Keren sekali. Andai di Tokyo ada tradisi seperti itu. Pasti asyik, iya 'kan Karin?" Ucap Naruto pada Karin yang sedang melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Tak ia sangka Sasuke tahu begitu banyak mengenai kota kecil ini.

"Mau dengar kelanjutannya tidak?" Sasuke nampak kesal karena penjelasannya sempat diinterupsi. Naruto dan Karin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Saat musim gugur, mereka akan memanjatkan doa dan harapan mereka di bawah gunung Hokage. Kalian tahu? Gunung yang ada di sebelah utara itu. Disanalah hulu dari sungai Hokage. Mereka tak harus melakukannya pada satu hari secara bersamaan. Waktunya boleh kapan saja, asalkan masih selama musim gugur." Sasuke menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan bangga. Ternyata, ia masih mengingat dengan baik tradisi-tradisi yang ia jalani semasa kecil. Kedua temannya menatap dengan kagum ke arah Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke sering sekali membaca buku sejarah, pikir keduanya. Maklum saja, di sekolah Sasuke memang sangat pandai dalam mata pelajaran IPS.

"Apa di Konoha banyak jembatan seperti tadi?" Kini Karin yang bertanya. Ia menatap jembatan yang sudah sangat jauh di belakang mereka.

"Ya. Pusat kota Konoha di kelilingi sungai Hokage. Jadi, kalau ingin menuju ke perumahan penduduk, kita harus melewati jembatan yang ada di tiap sisi." Sasuke berkata santai. Karin dan Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Mereka mulai menyukai Konoha yang menurut mereka amat menarik. Menarik dari segi penduduk, kondisi wilayah dan budayanya. Sepertinya mereka takkan bosan berada di Konoha selama musim dingin tahun ini.

"Sayang, disini tidak ada pantainya." Ucap Karin pelan. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia teringat kepada papan selancar berwarna hitam bercorak oranye miliknya. Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan betapa asyiknya berselancar di atas ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Lalu para gadis yang menonton aksinya akan meneriaki namanya dan mengaguminya sama seperti mereka mengagumi Sasuke. Namun kini impiannya harus ia simpan untuk liburan musim panas nanti.

"Siapa bilang? Di dekat perumahan penduduk ada sebuah pantai yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit. Karena sekarang musim dingin, pasti sekarang pantai itu sepi. Masa kau lupa, Naruto? 'kan lima tahun yang lalu kita pernah kesini" Jelas Sasuke. Naruto agak sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Konoha punya pantai? Menarik juga kota ini. Fasilitasnya lengkap. Dari gunung, sungai, sampai pantai pun ada.

"Oh, ya. Tapi 'kan kita tak pernah ke pantainya!" Protes Naruto. Sasuke menunduk malu sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Bahkan Naruto sudah pernah ke Konoha pun ia tak tahu.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Memang aneh melihat rumah tradisional jepang yang bertingkat dua. Di sebelah barat rumah itu terdapat sebuah bangunan _gazebo_ yang indah dan terlihat nyaman karena ada perapiannya. Di timur rumah itu terdapat sebuah bangunan terpisah yaitu garasi.

Beberapa rumah yang sejenis namun berbeda warna berjajar dengan rapi di sebelah rumah itu. Halamannya luas dan tidak di pagari. Sebuah pohon besar yang ditutupi salju menghalangi rumah itu. Terdapat sebuah _snowman_ di halamannya. Lantai menuju pintu utama berundak-undak. Yang menarik adalah, di pintu utama rumah itu tercetak sebuah simbol. Simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Rumah itu kelihatan hangat di malam yang dingin ini.

Seorang pemuda berwajah kalem menyambut mereka. Pemuda itu memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna khaki. Begitu Sasuke keluar dari mobil, pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir asal itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduh! Bisakah kau tidak kekanakan, Itachi?" Seru Sasuke dengan sengit sambil mengusap kepalanya. Wajah Karin tersipu menatap Itachi-nama pemuda tadi. Itachi memiliki wajah yang tampan namun terkesan dewasa. Mata hitamnya yang tajam persis sekali seperti mata Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke! Habis aku rindu sekali denganmu. Sudah lima tahun kita tak bertemu tahu! Selama lima tahun ini kita cuma berkomunikasi lewat _video call._ Sudah seperti pasangan _Long distance relationship_." Itachi terkekeh pelan lalu menoyor kening Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja nampak sedang mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Mmm..Kak Itachi 'kan?" Tebak Naruto sambil mendekati wajah Itachi lalu menunjuknya.

"Iya. Kau Naruto? Astaga! Kau sudah besar sekali." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. Yang ia ingat, dulu Naruto itu sangat pendek. Lebih pendek daripada Sasuke malah. Tapi sekarang tinggi Naruto hampir menyaingi tingginya.

"Hhh, _Konbanwa_." Sapa Karin yang di acuhkan sejak tadi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Karin lalu tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Karin dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hai. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi hingga membuat Karin kesulitan bernafas. Jaraknya dan Itachi hanya terpaut satu jengkal tangan.

"A-aku Uzumaki Karin. Panggil saja Karin." Ucapnya terbata. Wajah Itachi jauh lebih tampan dari dekat. Keelokan di wajahnya sangat terkesan dewasa. Karin ingin sekali untuk... entahlah.

"Sasuke, jadi kau pulang ke Konoha untuk mengenalkan kekasihmu kepadaku dan ayah, ya?" Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke yang sedang menurunkan barang dari bagasi. Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Naruto yang sibuk membawa kardus _ramen cup instan_ nya tertawa terbahak.

"T-tidak, Itachi- _san_. Aku bukan pacar Sasuke. Aku ini teman sekelasnya!" Sergah Karin terburu-buru takut Itachi salah paham. Itachi tersenyum pelan mendengar penjelasan Karin.

"Maaf. Aku salah sangka. Habis jarang sekali Sasuke mampir ke sini. Sekalipun mampir pasti karena sesuatu yang amat penting." Itachi ingat betul, lima tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke kemari. Ia kemari karena ia tidak ingin hadir di perceraian orang tuanya yang berlangsung di Tokyo. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, Sasuke memang tinggal di Tokyo bersama ibunya. Saat itu, ia juga mengajak Naruto ke Konoha ditemani Kushina.

"Salah sangka pun ada batasnya!" Sahut Sasuke tajam sambil menarik koper terakhir miliknya ke teras rumah. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan Karin menjadi kekasihnya. Karin sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Sepertinya malam semakin dingin. Ayo masuk dan beristirahatlah di rumah yang sederhana ini." Sambut Itachi Hangat dan menarik Karin bersamanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat memasuki rumah, mereka membuka alas kaki mereka. Ada sebuah tangga menuju ke lantai dua tepat di ujung lorong. Dua buah pintu geser yang cukup besar ada di masing-masing sisi lorong. Lantainya yang ditutupi _Tatami_ memberikan kesan hangat saat kaki menginjaknya.

"Nah, bagi yang belum tahu, Pintu yang besar di sebelah kiri itu ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga ada sebuah kamar mandi. Pintu yang di sebelah kanan itu dapur dan ruang makan, di dapur juga ada kamar mandi. Di lantai dua ada empat kamar. Di belakang tangga ada pintu belakang. Sebenarnya di ujung lorong tepat di sebelah tangga itu juga ada kamar. Namun sudah beralih fungsi jadi ruang kerjaku." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Dulunya ruang belajar kita, Itachi. Untuk apa kau menjelaskan tentang rumah ini? Aku sudah tahu persis, 'kok." Sasuke berkata sarkatis pada Itachi. Tentu saja ia ingat betul setiap inci dari rumah ini. Ia tinggal di rumah ini selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Itachi hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Kan aku tadi sudah bilang, 'bagi yang belum tahu' Kalau yang sudah tahu, syukurlah. Lagipula kau sudah lima tahun tak kemari, Sasuke. Banyak perubahan di sini." Balas Itachi tak kalah tajam. Ia tak menyangka adik kecilnya yang dulu manja bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang amat kaku dan dingin.

"Cih," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Itachi. Ia malu. Sungguh malu. Naruto tertawa keras melihat wajah 'kalah' Sasuke. Karin hanya terkekeh pelan, tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Karin selalu tertawa lepas. Mungkin Karin sedang 'menjaga imejnya' di depan Itachi.

"Kau hebat, Kak Itachi! Aku salut padamu! Belum pernah aku melihat Sasuke kalah telak seperti ini!" Seru Naruto penuh semangat. Ia memang takkan pernah bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam adu mulut, sebenarnya ia belum pernah melihat seorang pun bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam hal itu. Mungkin setelah ini, Naruto akan banyak minta nasihat dari Itachi tentang bagaimana cara mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke atas." Itachi menuntun mereka melewati tangga kayu yang cukup kokoh. Mereka sampai di lantai dua. Suasananya jauh lebih hangat daripada lantai satu. Terdapat berbagai figura foto menggantung di atas dinding. Setiap kamar di tutupi dengan pintu geser. Sangat bergaya tradisional. Keempat pintu kamar itu saling berhadap-hadapan. Terdapat spasi yang cukup luas diantara kamar-kamar. Terdapat sofa dan televisi. Di sudut ruangan terdapat perapian dari batu bata.

"Aku akan tidur di kamarku yang dulu. Naruto biar saja tidur di kamar sebelahku." Sasuke berbicara singkat lalu menghampiri pintu kamar yang dimaksud. Itachi tampak berpikir sebentar, Naruto mengangguk dan Karin menghitung jumlah kamarnya.

"Kamarnya ada empat? Kalau itu kamar Paman Fugaku, Itu kamar Sasuke, Itu kamar Naruto. Mmm kamarnya tinggal satu, dong?" Karin berkata sambil menunjuk kamar-kamar yang ada.

"Iya begitulah, kau tidur bersama Itachi saja, Karin." Goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Pipi Karin sempurna memerah. Tidur dengan Itachi? Si pemuda kalem tapi tampan ini? Wow. Eh, apa-apaan sih pikirannya ini. Mengapa Karin bisa berpikir begitu?

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke. Karin 'kan satu-satunya perempuan disini. Dia harus tidur sendiri." Itachi berkata dengan kalem sambil mengusap dagunya. Ia sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Ya sudah, Jadi Naruto tidur denganku? Baiklah. Kebetulan lantainya kosong." Sasuke berkata tanpa perasaan bersalah sedangkan Naruto melongo kebingungan.

"Sasuke hanya bercanda, Naruto. Tenang saja. Ranjangnya muat untuk dua orang 'kok." Ucapan Itachi membuat hati Naruto lega. Setidaknya ia tidak di suruh tidur di atas lantai yang mungkin saja dingin itu. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar mereka dan merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Itachi memperhatikan keduanya. Sedangkan Karin sudah berada di dalam kamarnya juga. Mungkin sedang ganti pakaian, karena pintunya ditutup.

"Kak Itachi, Aku boleh titip ini di dapur, tidak?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Itachi memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memegang satu dus penuh berisi ramen cup instan.

"Persediaanmu banyak sekali, Naruto." Komentar Itachi santai.

"Yah, kemungkinan aku takkan bertemu dengan ramen ini lagi selama empat minggu ke depan 'kan? Jadi aku membawa banyak persiapan." Naruto berkata dengan semangat. Ia membayangkan betapa mengerikannya hidup tanpa ramen. Seperti hidup di neraka saja.

"Konyol!" Sahut Sasuke sehingga memancing tatapan mematikan dari Naruto.

"Jangan salah, Naruto. Di sini juga ada kedai ramen yang kelezatan ramennya dapat menandingi ramen buatan restaurant _Ramen's Happen_." Ucap Itachi asal. Ia memang tidak ingat persis nama restaurant ramen terkenal di Tokyo yang konon dapat membuat para pecinta ramen serasa berada di surganya ramen itu.

"Mungkin maksud Kak Itachi _Ramen's Heaven_?" Koreksi Naruto sambil terkekeh. Itachi memang jarang sekali ke Tokyo. Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana kelezatan dari ramen Konoha. Apa memang benar dapat menandingi kelezatan ramen buatan _Ramen's Heaven_ , tempat makan favoritnya di Tokyo? Entahlah. Ia takkan tahu jika tidak mencobanya langsung.

"Yah. Maksudku begitu. Nama kedainya adalah Ichiraku." Ujar Itachi.

"Wah, apa jauh dari sini?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak jauh. Ada di dekat arena _Ice skating_. Yah, mungkin lima ratus meter dari sini." Itachi nampak mengira-ngira jarak dari rumah Uchiha ke Kedai Ichiraku. Naruto mengangguk kegirangan lalu berlalu ke dapur. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap harus memiliki cadangan ramen di rumah ini. Kalau-kalau di perlukan.

"Nah, Sasuke kau sudah selesai? "Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar. Angin malam yang cukup dingin menerbangkan helaian ravennya. Sasuke sedang asyik mengintai kegiatan seorang tetangga di sebelah rumah yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Tetangganya itu terdiri dari tiga orang. Dua wanita dan satu pria. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas, selain kepala mereka tertutup mantel dan hujan salju yang lumayan lebat, gelapnya malam juga jadi penghalang bagi pengelihatannya. Lagipula Sasuke memandangi mereka dari lantai dua.

"Kau sedang memandangi mereka?"Tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Itu keluarga Haruno. Kau tidak ingat? Anak mereka 'kan pernah membantumu saat kau jatuh dari sepeda." Itachi berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Sasuke tetap menggeleng pertanda tak ingat. Raut wajahnya sulit diartikan. Itachi masih ingat dengan jelas, Keluarga Haruno yang pindah kemari lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah seminggu mereka menjadi tetangga keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke berkunjung ke Konoha. Mereka bertemu saat itu dan menjadi sangat dekat. Yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka' adalah Sasuke, Naruto dan Putri keluarga Haruno.

"Oh, yang waktu itu, ya. Aku ingat sekali! Saat itu kami sedang bermain di dekat jembatan. Sasuke mulai beratraksi dengan sepedanya, lalu ia jatuh dan hampir tenggelam ke sungai Hokage. Beruntung ada Kura- _chan_ yang bisa berenang untuk menolong dia. Ahh, dulu dia sangat manis sekali. Bagaimana ia sekarang ya? Apa ia masih tinggal di rumah sebelah, Kak Itachi?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Sepertinya ia telah selesai meletakkan kardus _Ramen's cup instant_ banyak yang dapat ia ingat tentang Konoha, tapi ia mampu mengingat dengan baik sosok Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis manis berambut pendek sebahu. Warna rambutnya cukup menarik, merah muda.

"Masih 'kok. Pasti besok juga kalian bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat sering main kemari." Jawab Itachi.

"Hn." Sasuke ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Namun lebih baik pura-pura tidak ingat saja agar tidak jadi bahan ejekan baru bagi Naruto. Haruno Sakura, ya. Apa dia masih sama mengganggunya seperti lima tahun lalu? Apa dia masih bodoh? Maksudnya bukan bodoh yang artinya tidak pintar, tapi bodoh karena sifatnya yang terlalu sensitif. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis cerdas yang jago matematika seingatnya. Tapi dia sangat bodoh. Mudah dibohongi dan terlalu baik. Tak terasa kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat mengingat sosok teman masa kecilnya.

"Ya, sepertinya malam semakin larut. Jangan lupa sebelum tidur kalian turun ke bawah dulu. Makan malam menanti." Itachi mengingatkan. Naruto tampak bersiap untuk turun ke dapur dan menyeduh ramennya, namun Itachi mencegah pemuda berambut blonde tersebut saat ia akan melewati pintu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku membuat sup miso malam ini. Jangan makan ramen!" Itachi sama sekali tak menghiraukan wajah cemberut Naruto yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Setidaknya masih dapat menikmati sup miso malam ini, pikir Naruto.

"Ya!" Sahut Naruto putus asa. Padahal ia sudah berencana menyeduh tiga _cup_ ramen sekaligus untuk makan malamnya.

Malam itu di lewati dengan penuh suka cita, meski tanpa kehadiran sang pemilik rumah, Uchiha Fugaku. Ia sedang menangani kasus di kantor kepolisian Konoha. Meski usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat akhir, Fugaku tetap semangat untuk bekerja. Ia harus terus berguna. Itachi kini memang mengajar sebagai dosen di _Konoha University_ , namun tetap saja Fugaku tetap tidak ingin anaknya-lah yang justru menafkahi sang ayah. Jenis ayah yang cukup (sangat) keras kepala.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Langkah kaki yang ringan menuruni tangga rumah keluarga Uchiha. Para penghuni yang lain sedang asyik di dapur. Naruto tengah mencuci panci. Sasuke sedang mengelap meja dengan lap basah. Sedangkan Itachi kini asyik memotong roti bawang putih yang cukup besar. Setelah selesai memotong, Itachi mengoleskan mentega dan meletakkan beberapa potong daging di atasnya. Ia juga menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan.

" _Ohayō Gozaimasu_!" Sapa Karin dengan senyum hangatnya yang sontak membuat kaget para laki-laki di dapur. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengelap meja makan. Sasuke hanya mendecih, menanggapi tingkah Karin.

"Harusnya semua pekerjaan ini kau yang tangani, Karin. Kau 'kan perempuan. Malah jadi yang terakhir bangun, mana mandinya lama banget." Protes Naruto sambil meleletkan lidahnya kepada sang kakak sepupu yang kala itu mengenakan _tank top_ berwarna hijau dan celana _blue jeans_.

"Ah, ya. Terserah kau saja. Maaaf deh. Nanti biar aku yang mencuci piring bekas makan kalian!" Balas Karin tak kalah sengit.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar di pagi hari. Tidak enak, kalau didengar tetangga." Itachi menoleh ke arah Karin lalu wajahnya memerah melihat penampilan Karin yang menurutnya sangat tidak layak itu. Di Konoha, ia tak biasa melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian terbuka. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan di Tokyo, pikir Itachi sambil kembali membalikkan badannya kembali ke konter memasak. Sasuke menyadari gelagat kakaknya itu. Ia berdeham pelan hingga Karin menoleh.

"Emm, Karin.." Sasuke menunjuk atasan Karin. Yang ditunjuk langsung memandangi pakaiannya, apa yang salah? Sesudah ini pasti ia akan lapisi dengan mantel 'kok. Karin hanya merasa risih kalau makan sambil memakai mantel. Ia 'kan sudah biasa memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini di depan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru maupun teman-teman lelakinya yang lain.

"Kan kalian sudah biasa melihatku begini!" Bantah Karin. Pakaiannya sudah cukup sopan untuk sarapan. Sudah kelewat sopan malah kalau menurutnya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tindak-tanduk kakak sepupunya.

"Kita memang sudah biasa. Tapi sepertinya Kak Itachi tidak." Ucap Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah Itachi yang tengah menyibukkan diri di konter memasak. Itachi merasa telinganya memanas saat namanya disebut-sebut oleh Naruto. Malu juga ia, karena merasa para remaja dari Tokyo itu pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai pemuda kuno.

"Ah! Um. Baik aku ambil mantelku dulu." Balas Karin singkat sambil berlalu. Terdengar derap langkah kakinya dari tangga. Itachi tersenyum pelan. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari bahwa Karin tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesan yang baik darinya.

"Dia memang selalu begitu, Kak Itachi. Maklumilah." Naruto selesai mencuci piring. Ia melepaskan apron kotak-kotaknya dan terlihatlah gambar seekor rubah di kaus lengan panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia memadukan kaus itu dengan sebuah celana longgar semata kaki bermotif loreng. Naruto membantu Itachi meletakkan piring-piring di atas meja makan.

"Piringnya Cuma empat?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Namun sepertinya ditekankan agar Itachi yang menjawabnya. Sang kakak sepertinya mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Ayah pulangnya besok. Ia masih harus bekerja," Ucapan Itachi menggantung. "Bersabarlah, Sasuke." Imbuhnya. Sepertinya sang kakak mengerti kegelisahan adiknya. Pastinya ia jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha untuk melepas rindu dengan sang ayah tercinta.

Sarapan pagi itu dihiasi dengan lelucon kecil dari Naruto yang menggunakan Karin sebagai bahannya. Nampaknya, Naruto mengetahui Ketertarikan Karin terhadap Itachi sehingga ia terus-menerus menunjukkan kejelekkan Karin di depan Itachi. Akibatnya? Tentu saja sarapan pagi mereka cukup ricuh dengan adu mulut dan gelak tawa.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

TETTT

TETTT

TETTT

TETTTT TETTT TETTTT TETTT TETTT TETTT

"Sabar! Naruto, bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku sedang sibuk membantu Itachi-san." Teriak Karin pada Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pspnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Kelakuannya persis bocah. Ia menguap mendengar perintah sang kakak sepupu.

"Hoi, Sasuke, bisa kau bantu aku? Kau saja yang-" Naruto berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Namun terinterupsi oleh suara bel. Sasuke yang kala itu tengah mengenakan kaus putih pendek dan jaket berwarna pucat hanya menoleh sejenak. Ia menaikkan kakinya yang di balut celana bahan berwarna abu-abu. Sasuke masih memakai syal berwarna biru donker.

TETTTTTETTTTTETTTTETTTETTTETT

"-Membuka pintu, aku malas nih. Lagipula ini 'kan rumah keluargamu." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke mendecak sebal, tapi menuruti permintaan sobatnya itu. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sebenarnya ia cukup heran. Orang gila macam apa yang kini tengah menunggunya di balik pintu sana. Mengapa ia menyebut orang itu sebagai orang gila? Singkat saja. Orang itu dengan tanpa dosanya memencet bel rumah orang seperti sedang kesetanan. Apa dia tidak mengkhawatirkan para penghuni rumah yang terancam menjadi tunarunggu? Sepertinya memang tidak.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan santai. "Silahkan-"

"Kak Itachi! Jahat sekali kau membiarkanku menunggu lama disini. Ih!" Gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik itu memukul pelan dada sebelah kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi tengah memegang sebuah kotak bertutup plastik bening. Sasuke dapat melihat isinya adalah donat yang di taburi gula halus. Lama tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke yang disangkanya Itachi itu, si gadis kembali angkat bicara.

"Kau sendiri yang memesan donat. Katanya mau ada tamu. Nih, sudah _Oka-san_ buatkan. Sekarang bisa izinkan aku masuk?," Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir tepat diatas kepala bak air mancur itu manyun setelah lama tak dapat jawaban.

Sasuke sibuk memandangi gadis 'aneh' ini dari atas ke bawah. Mulai dari rambutnya yang dikuncir bak air mancur, ikat rambut besarnya bergambar rilakkuma pula. Sweater berwarna putih bertuliskan ' _Dont Eat Me_!' tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil. Sarung tangan khusus oven berenda masih terpasang rapi diatas tangan kecilnya. Kacamata hitam berbingkai tebalnya sangat mencolok. Gadis 'aneh' ini juga mengenakan celana training berwarna merah yang kebesaran. Mungkin kalau ada orang dari negara Polandia kemari, pasti mereka akan menyangka gadis itu merupakan bendera kebangsaan mereka yang dapat berjalan. Sasuke memperkirakan gadis pendek yang sebenarnya cukup manis itu baru berusia sekitar dua belas sampai tiga belas tahun.

"HEIIII!" Gadis itu menghapus jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang manis itu ke wajah Sasuke. Ia juga menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini cukup terkejut mendapat perlakuan semacam ini darinya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya tamunya siapa sih? Kenapa gak di suruh masuk?" Karin terpaku melihat sesosok makhluk imut di depan matanya. Sebenarnya ia tadi sedang bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa tamunya tidak di persilahkan masuk sejak tadi? Kalaupun itu hanyalah petugas pos, pengantar susu ataupun penyanyi natal keliling, pastilah tidak selama itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Itachi sendirian mengurus kue kering buatannya dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Um? S-sasuke?" Gadis yang pipinya terlihat bersemu merah itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan khusus oven dan terpaku menatap Sasuke. Pasti, ia terpaku melihat ketampanan Sasuke, pikir Karin. Maklum, temannya ini memang kabarnya sangat-sangat tampan hingga matahari pun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Karin berusaha untuk membuat gadis ini tidak merasa gugup. Gugup? Ya, Setidaknya begitulah menurut Karin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Jangan terlalu gugup di depan Sasuke." Karin menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Oh, jadi ini Sasuke. Aku kira Kak Itachi. Habis lumayan mirip sih. Oh, ya. Kau masih ingat aku, Saskey? Ini aku loh! Sakura," Pancing gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil membulatkan mata jadenya. Karin merasa malu, karena menganggap gadis ini gugup. Gadis manis ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan gugup. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebanyak ratusan kali. Oke, memang berlebihan. Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak tiga kali. Ternyata memang benar Sasuke mengenal gadis ini. Dari tadi dia berusaha mengingat wajah familiar sang gadis. Umur gadis ini sama dengannya. Tujuh belas tahun, tapi kenapa wajahnya tak bertambah tua? Entahlah. Mungkin orang-orang di Konoha memang _baby face_. Lihat saja Itachi. Gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Temannya. Gulali berjalannya.

Yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya.

"Bumi kepada Saskey! Apa aku boleh masuk?" Sakura masih belum mendapat respon yang memadai dari Sasuke. Hanya sekadar anggukan, lalu pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Uzumaki Karin. Panggil saja Karin. _Yoroshiku_. Jadi dulu kau temannya Sasuke?" Serbu Karin dengan cepat, membuat Sakura agak sedikit bingung menjawabnya. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan ke dapur.

"Hai juga, Karin. Aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura atau Saku. Asal jangan panggil aku Kura ataupun gulali berjalan karena warna rambutku! Iya." Balas Sakura sambil memajukan mulutnya ke Arah Sasuke yang berjalan di depan. Sasuke menoleh. "Hn," Ucapnya singkat. Ia yakin kata-kata terakhir Sakura ditujukan pada dirinya dan Naruto kalau saja dia ada. Wajar saja, dulu Sasuke suka sekali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Gulali Berjalan'. Habis warna rambutnya merah muda seperti gulali dan bisa berjalan. Naruto juga tak lebih baik. Ia memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Kura-chan' bukan hanya karena singkatan namanya, tapi karena Sakura berenang dengan lambat tapi pasti, seperti Kura-kura. Ketiganya sampai di dapur.

" _Ní Hăo_ , Saku." Sapa Itachi Hangat pada Sakura yang tengah meletakkan sekotak donatnya di atas meja makan.

"Masih menguji bahasa mandarinku, Kak Itachi?" Ucap Sakura sinis, namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali menampakan senyum polosnya yang imut.

"Ya, bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau mendapatkan sertifikat bahasa mandarinmu? Aku rasa jawabannya pasti iya. Soalnya semalam kulihat kau, paman dan bibi pulang malam." Tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat kue kering dari dalam oven dan meletakkannya di atas konter memasak.

"Tidak juga Kak Itachi. Aku rasa nilaiku ini takkan cukup untuk bisa lulus tes level satu. Aku merasa kurang percaya diri." Sakura mengambil piring dari dalam kitchen set dan meletakkan donat-donat dari dalam kotak ke atas piring. Karin melongo melihat tingkah Sakura yang terbilang lancang. Dia seperti sudah biasa melakukannya. _Bahkan Itachi-san tampak biasa saja melihat tingkahnya._ Pikir Karin.

"Kura- _chan!"_ Teriak Naruto kala menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk memindahkan donat dari dalam kotak ke atas piring. Sepertinya, karena mendengar suara-suara dari dapur, Ia langsung penasaran dan berniat mencari tahu.

"Hei! Naruto!" Balas Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura. Sasuke agak sedikit kesal mengetahui Sakura dengan cepat mengenali Naruto, namun salah mengira dirinya adalah Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertambah tinggi, Kura-chan. Kalau pun bertambah, mungkin hanya beberapa sentimeter saja." Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura. Gadis ini masih terlihat seperti dulu. _Kura-chan tambah imut!._ Batin Naruto. Iris sapphirenya tak henti-henti memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Ehem, ada perlu apa kau kemari, gulali?" Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan mengucap kata 'Gulali'. Mungkin Sakura takkan menyukainya. Benar saja, Sakura langsung mencubit hidung Sasuke gemas.

"Saskey, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Gulali? Memalukan tahu!" Sakura kini memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Pukulannnya sama sekali tak bertenaga. Sasuke malah ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku Saskey. Menjijikan tahu." Entah mengapa, tangan Sasuke reflek mencubit pipi chubby Sakura. Ia merasa ada suatu gejolak yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Naruto merasa cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang asyik berdua. Bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya di Konoha. Sampai sekarangpun Naruto masih menganggapnya begitu. Ia berdeham panjang. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"E-eh. Kata Oka-san. Kalian makan siang di rumah kami, ya. Oka-san masak banyak sekali. Satu jam lagi, ditunggu." Ucap Sakura canggung.

"Setuju! Gimana kalau aku kesana duluan? Nanti aku bantu menyiapkan makan siangnya, deh." Karin langsung menghampiri Sakura. Ia memang sedang hobi memasak akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan mengikuti kursus memasak bersama Kushina di Tokyo kalau bibinya itu sedang tidak sibuk merancang busana.

"Kalau Karin kesana sekarang, aku juga ikut!" Sahut Naruto semangat. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya sampai menjitak kepalanya karena kesal pada suara berisik Naruto. Sakura tertawa pelan, kemudian mengangguk. Ia amat merindukan Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya. Namun, ia berusaha menutupi hal tersebut. Lagipula mereka 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Kini mereka sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. _Jadi rindu masa-masa dulu._ Pikir Sakura.

"Boleh. Yuk." Sakura merangkul lengan Karin. Ia senang dapat seorang teman perempuan baru dari Tokyo. Karin tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menyukai Sakura yang bertingkah apa adanya. Tidak ada kepalsuan dalam senyum manis Sakura. Tidak seperti teman-teman perempuannya di Tokyo yang mendekatinya hanya untuk mengetahui perkembangan fashion terbaru dari UzuNami Fashion center. Makanya ia lebih suka berteman dengan teman-teman Naruto yang notabene laki-laki. Masa bodoh kalau dia dianggap 'ikut-ikutan' oleh Naruto.

"Dah, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto santai sambil merangkul tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi. Sasuke mendecih sebal melihat kelakuan Naruto. _Pasti si rambut durian itu mau membuatku cemburu. No doubt. Not work. Kalau membuatku cemburu harusnya dengan gadis yang lebih berkelas. Bukan yang sejenis gulali berjalan!._ Pikir Sasuke kesal. Ketiga remaja tanggung itu berlalu ke rumah sebelah. Rumah dengan warna merah muda.

Sama seperti rambut salah satu penghuninya.

Ikatan Syal Terkutuk

Author Zone

Keep or delete nih? Nemu di relung laptop yang terdalam. Rasanya ga tega dianggurin gitu aja. Makanya aku publish. Mohon Sarannya.


End file.
